Bra's Premonition
by venusdragonz
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's relationship is put to the ultimate test.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's relationship is put to the ultimate test.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ, but saddly I don't so don't waste your time trying to sue me, you'll get nothing.  
  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 1  
  
"Thanks for dinner Bulma, it was delicious."said Videl politely.  
"No problem, thanks for watching the kids."answered Bulma.  
"Bra was pretty tired, so she went to bed early, but Trunks and Goten had a lot of energy so we had fun."Videl laughed lightly as she made her way to the front door.  
"See you guys later."she said while she walked towards her car.  
"Bye." Bulma slowly closed the front door and turned to face Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Bulma gave him a seductive looking smirk as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smirked at her and brought a hand up to caress her face while the other went around her waist and started to untuck her shirt from her pants. Slowly he pulled her forward and gave her a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He then started to purr as Bulma gently stroked his tail with one hand while the other slid around to his crotch and started to caress him. One of his hands then started to make its way up the front of her shirt, the other stayed around her waist. Vegeta lifted Bulma slightly and headed towards the stairs, towards their bedroom, when a knock at the door stopped him. He growled as Bulma pulled away and answered the door.  
"Oh Videl!"she said with surprise, "Is something wrong?"  
"Umm, my car won't start."she said sheepishly.  
"Oh well, Vegeta will fly you home then."Bulma said as she smirked evilly at her husband, she loved to make him mad. 'He looks really cute when he's frustrated.'  
"Why can't see walk or fly herself home?"Vegeta half yelled. Obviously he was not impressed with the 20 year old's interruption.  
"Umm"interrupted Videl, "I can't fly."  
"Hmph"was Vegeta's reply.  
"What if something happens to her?"Bulma said in an angry tone.  
"Oh well"answered Vegeta calmly.  
"Fly her home right now or no sex for 2 weeks!"yelled Bulma as she pushed her disobediant husband over to Videl and the door.  
"Hmph, whatever."growled an angry Vegeta. He roughly grabbed Videl around the waist with both arms and quickly flew through the door.  
  
They flew swiftly and silently. 'How can I let her push me around like that, have I grown that weak? Stupid human emotions. I'll just remind her later that I'm the one with all the control. I just don't understand these emotions.'thought Vegeta angerly. A few minutes after take off, Videl looked up into Vegeta's face. 'He looks confused.'she thought. While looking into his face, a dozen thoughts raced through her mind. 'I love flying with him, he's so sexy, I wish I could have his arms around me more often, he looks so cute when he's confused, such soulful eyes, his lips look soft, so powerful, this crush has gone too far.' After so many minutes of silence, Videl had to say something.  
"Vegeta, can we land?"  
"What for?"he growled at her, confusion shinning in his eyes.   
"I want to walk for a bit, please."she said as nicely as she could. 'I don't want to ruin this vulnerable state of his, come on Videl, make your move, you can do it.'she thought as they slowly descended to the ground. When they finally landed and Vegeta had released her from his strong hold, Videl turned around and faced a very confused Vegeta. He had no idea what to do or say. Slowly she inched closer to him. He stayed still, staring at her in silence. They were only inches apart, almost touching. Slowly, trying not to startle him , Videl reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as she slowly traced his jaw line with her hand until it reached his chin. She then cupped his chin in her hand and slowly brought his face closer until their lips met. At first Vegeta was too confused to react to her, but his instincts soon kicked in and he kissed her back. Slowly, but surely she parted his lips with her tongue and slid it into his mouth. Soon an all out war broke out between their tongues, each one trying to out do the other. Vegeta's hands then proceeded to slwly unbutton her shirt while Videl's hands found the zipper of his pants and started to undo them. Bra sat straight up in her bed and screamed.  
"Daddy!"  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and took in the scene. He lay on his stomach in bed with Bulma half way on top of him, laying on her stomach as well. His tail was partly wrapped around her thigh. His arms were under his pillow while one of Bulma's arms was casually thrown upon his back and the other was wrapped aound his waist. 'Did someone just scream or was that a dream?'  
"Daddy!"someone screamed from down the hall. He sighed, 'It's Bra'he thought solemnly, 'probably had another nightmare.' Slowly he untangled Bulma from his body and layed her on his side of the bed so she wouldn't get cold.  
"Daddy!" The screaming got closer as he neared his daughter's bedroom. With a sigh he opened the door and walked in.  
"What's the matter princess?"Vegeta asked quietly while sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as he sat down, Bra jumped forward and hugged her father tightly, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into him.  
"What's going on?"questioned Bulma from the bedroom door.  
"She had a nightmare."Vegeta replied for his daughter.  
"It wasn't a nightmare."Bra said quietly between sobs.  
"How could you do that daddy? I thought you loved mommy."she asked her father quietly.  
"Do what princess?"  
"Cheat on mommy with Videl."  
"What!!"yelled Bulma.  
"Was that in your nightmare?"asked Vegeta with wide eyes. Bra only shook her head up and down, then started to cry again. Vegeta pulled her away from him and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, a thin film of sweat covered her little body, she was pale and her eyes were wide as if she'd seen a ghost. Vegeta brought a hand up and felt her forhead. It was burning hot! Vegeta was about to say something, but was interrupted.  
"What's with all the noise?"someone asked. Bulma turned around and saw her son Trunks standing in the hall in his penguin pajamas.  
"Bra had a nightmare, nothing too serious. Now go back to sleep sweety."Bulma told her half asleep son.   
"No!"screamed Bra, "It wasn't a nightmare, it was real." Suddenly Vegeta tensed and went pale, his face was full of shock.  
"Vegeta"Bulma asked as she made her way over to him, "What's wrong?"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Summary: This chapter pushed R just slightly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I probably never will, unless I will the lottery and that will never happen 'cause I'm unlucky, so don't sue me.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta looked at her with hollow eyes, unable to say anything. 'Could Bra be able to see into the future like Bardock? The symptoms are the exact same.'he thought. With his mind dwelling on the past, Vegeta didn't notice that his wife had made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was completely taken aback at how cold his skin was. The touch on his shoulder brought him vack to the present. He looked up into Bulma's face which was full of concern. He only shrugged it off and turned back to Bra.   
"Tell me everything about your nightmare."he questioned her in a semi-harsh tone.  
"It started with Videl thanking mommy for dinner, she was here 'cause watched me, Trunks and Goten. Her car woudn't work so moomy told you to fly her home, then...."she gulped before she continued, "..then you landed in the forest and and...."she started to sob, "and then Videl started to kiss you and you cheated on mommy."   
"When does this happen in your nightmare?"Vegeta asked almost inaudible.  
"In 2 days"she replied weakly. Trunks stood in complete silence, unable to move or say a word. Bulma stared down at Vegeta in utter shock, who in turn only stared at Bra. Bra started to cry again and placed her head in her hands. Bulma went over to her daughter and sat next to her in her bed. She placed her arms around Bra, trying to comfort her.  
"Don't worry Bra, it was just a nightmare, daddy would never do that to mommy."she turned and looked to Vegeta, "Right Vegeta?" Vegeta never said a word, he calmly and silently left the room.  
  
Vegeta made his way to the balcony ajoining his room. The french doors with while silk curtains, were always unlocked since Vegeta came in that way sometimes after late night training. As he leaned against the cold, metal railing, he stared up into the sky. The half full moon shinned almost as brightly as the millions of stars that littered the sky. He silently stood there, trying to comprehend this unreal scenario. 'Could Bra really predict the future just like Bardock? I wouldn't cheat on Bulma, would I? What if no one ever found out? If I had the chance, would I? No one would ever know. I love Bulma, but apparently in 2 days I'm going to sleep with another woman. Damn it! These emotions are screwing with my mind.'  
  
After finally getting Trunks and Bra to get back to sleep, Bulma slowly made her way to her room. 'Vegeta wouldn't cheat on me, would he? He loves me, he would never sleep with anyone else, he has too much honor. He knows something else about Bra's nightmare that we don't. Why wouldn't he tell me?' With these thoughts lingering in her mind, she opened the bedroom door, stepped in and looked around for Vegeta. She soon spotted on the balcony, her apparently faithful husband. Slowly she made her way over to him and embraced him from behind. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned onto his back, holding him tighter. She put her head in the crock of his neck, leaning her head upon his. His tail immediately circled around her waist, holding her to him as close as their clothes would allow.   
"Vegeta"she whispered into his ear, "Do you still love me?" Unable to find his voice, Vegeta simply nodded to her.  
"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Vegeta slowly turned in her embrace and put his arms around her waist.  
"I'll tell you later." With that he passionately kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth as he had done so many times before. Bulma started to caress his tail and giggled as Vegeta began to purr. 'I love it when he purrs, its so cute.'she thought while continuously rubbing it. He gently picked her up and headed towards their bed. Once he layed her down, under the covers, he immediately took position on top of her. As he was kissing her neck, he ever so slowly started to remove her yellow silk nightgown. Bulma removed her hands from his tail and slid them down to his ass where she gently pinched it. Startled, Vegeta let out a small yelp and bit her on the neck. Bulma let out a small gasp then proceeded to find her way to the edge of his black silk pants and swiftly removed them. She was always impressed when she saw him naked, he was so big for someone so short and lithe. After Bulma's nightgown was gone, he had to stare at her body, it was amazing that she was still extremely beautiful to him, even after 9 years. Vegeta began to place kisses all over her body. He had just reached her belly button when Bulma stopped him.  
"My turn." She slowly turned him over so he was laying on his stomach. Bulma sat upon his back and started to lick every crevass and every muscle until she got down to his tail. She began to lick it all over, starting at the base, heading towards the tip. She gently place the tip of his tail in her mouth and gently bit down on it. Vegeta let out a gasp filled with intense pleasure. Bulma reached under him and started to stroke and caress his lengh. Vegeta groaned and in one swift move switched places with her, so he was now on the top once again. Just as he was about to enter her, he felt a familiar ki instantly appear in their bedroom.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Slight A/U, rated R for language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will so don't bother sueing me.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kakarot!"Vegeta screamed in surprise as he pulled the covers up over himself and Bulma, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Opps, sorry, I didn't know you were busy."said Goku with a goofy grin on his face while one hand scratched the back of his head in the usual Goku style.  
"What the fuck do you want?"yelled Vegeta once he recovered from the initial shock of seeing Kakarot first thing in the morning.  
"Umm, well, I..."Goku scratched his head again.  
"Out with it already!"Bulma yelled at him.  
"Ok."he grinned at them, "I felt a massive ki disturbance here and I was hoping that everything was ok here." Vegeta was about to glare at Goku, but he noticed that Goku was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Fine."Vegeta sighed, "meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes, I'll explain everything." Goku then mysteriously disappeared, but they soon heard noises in the kitchen. Vegeta got out of bed and headed to the door.  
"Umm, Vegeta."Bulma said to him quietly. He turned around, a frown appearing on his face.  
"You might want to put some pants on, I doubt that Goku wants to see you naked." He glared at her amused face as he made his way over to her. She was holding his pants in one of her hands. Just as he was about to grab them, she swiftly moved her hand away. Smirking, she reached up and grabbed his cock and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her passionately for long moments until he was able to pry his pants from her hand. He then reluctently got up and tried to leave, but Bulma grabbed his tail and held on firmly.  
"How come you can tell Goku what's going on, but you can't tell me?"she interrogated him. He roughly yanked his tail away from her and headed towards the door.   
"Its none of your buisness what Kakarot and I discuss."he said harshly as he pulled on his black silk pants and headed out the door. Bulma layed back down in bed, pulled the covers up under her neck, and put her hand on Vegeta's pillow. 'Jerk.'she thought bitterly.  
  
Goku eagerly awaited Vegeta's arrival in the kitchen, he was extremely curious as to what had happened over here. Goku wondered over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Gold Fish crackers. He gingerly opened the box and started to inhale them rapidly. He was about to sit at the table when he saw Vegeta descend the stairs.  
"Look Vegeta, they're smiling!"Goku stated with a wide grin on his face.  
"Shut up and sit down Kakarot."Vegeta said with a heavily annoyed tone. They both sat down at the table, Goku still eating his smiling gold fish. Vegeta glanced up at the clock. 3:24am. 'This is going to take awhile.'he thought bitterly.  
"Before I tell you what took place here tonight, I need to explain a few things to you about your father."  
"My father?"Goku asked innocently.  
"Yes, you idiot, your father. Do you remember him?"  
"Nope."replied Goku sadly. 'Alright'Vegeta sighed, 'here goes nothing.'  
"Your father, Bardock, had a special gift, besides being a brilliant scientist."  
"Special gift?"interrupted Goku.  
"Yes, now if you interrupt me again, I'm not telling you anything. Understand!"Vegeta yelled across the table. Goku gulped nodded his head in agreement.  
"Bardock was able to predict the future."  
"Wow, cool!"interruped Goku once again.  
"What did I just say, Kakarot?"  
"Gosh sorry Vegeta."he appologized.  
"I was with Bardock on one of his purging missions when he acquired this curse, as many would call it, and whenever he was about to see something that would happen in the near future, I noticed that he came down with certain symptoms. His eyes would turn all puffy and red, like he'd been crying, a thin film of sweat would cover his entire body, he went pale and his eyes went extremely wide. He also had a buring hot forhead, not like I touched a 3rd class soliders head, it wasn't very fitting for a Prince. Anyway, earlier tonight Bra had awaken from a nightmare where I had slept with Videl in 2 days to come. I noticed that she had the exact soame symptoms as Bardock." Goku sat there in shocked silence. Vegeta was taken aback at Goku's silence. It seemed that everytime he was around Kakarot, the warrior never shut up, he always had something to blab on about. This silence was driving the Prince insane.  
"Kakarot?"he said quietly. Goku only stared at him in disbelief.  
"So."he started slowly, "let me get this straight, Bra can predict the future and you slept with Videl?"  
"No, you idiot. I haven't slept with Videl yet, I mean, I'm not planning on sleeping with her, but Bra predicted the future in her dreams and that 2 days from now, I'm going to cheat on Bulma with Videl."Vegeta growled angerly while slamming his fists down on the table, leaving dents.  
"So, ok."Goku started again, "Bra predicted the future for the next 2 days and you slept with Videl." Vegeta launched himself over the table and grabbed Goku's shirt.  
"Listen you fucking moron, I did not sleep with Videl and I'm not planning on it unless you've figured out a way to change the future, and I don't think that a brain-damaged, 3rd class loser like you could ever accomplish something that important."  
"Why can't we change the future?"Goku said calmly as he pryed Vegeta's hands off his shirt.  
"Its not that easy, Kakarot. Bardock specifically explained to me that it is nearly impossible to change the future."Vegeta explained throught clenched teeth.  
"Can we at least try?"Goku pleaded.  
"Fine."sighed Vegeta as he collasped back into his chair, "do what you want." Suddenly an interesting question formed in Goku's mind.  
"Vegeta."he said quietly, almost sadly, "How could you do that to my son?" Vegeta looked at him, surprised.  
"Do what?"he sighed.  
"Sleep with Gohan's wife."Goku answered sadly. Vegeta blinked a few times. Unable to come up with a suitable answer, he simply said, "I don't know."   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Summary: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and after 4 chapters, I hope that you have realized this and have given up in trying to find a reason to sue me.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma awoke slowly, feeling cold. She went to snuggle up to her Prince for some much need warmth. She reached her hand over to her husbands side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty. She glanced at the clock. 7:09am. 'Where the hell is Vegeta?'she thought as she sluggeshly found her robe. As she walked down the hall, she paused at Bra's bedroom door and snuck a peek inside. 'Good.'she thought, 'she's still asleep.' Upon reaching Trunks' room, she quickly peered in. 'Still asleep. Good. While both kids are still sleeping, me and Vegeta can spend some qualitly time alone.'Bulma thought with a smirk. When Bulma reached the kitchen, she immediately noticed 2 things wrong with the area: 1) Vegeta was asleep at the table and 2) Goku was asleep at the table. She quietly snuck up behind Vegeta, trying to be careful not to wake him. She leaned her mouth towards his ear. She licked it once. Nothing. She licked it again. Still nothing. She started to suck on it. Vegeta stirred lightly. Gently, she bit down. He stirred greatly and finally awoke. He was about to arise out of his chair, but Bulma firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down.  
"Why don't we go back upstairs and finish what we started last night?"she purred seductively in his ear.  
"Hey Bulma, what's for breakfast?"Goku said merrily after lifting his head off the table. Bulma sighed and flopped down in the chair next to Vegeta while Vegeta merely snorted and turned his head away from his saiyan ally with disgust.  
  
By mid-afternoon, Bulma was starting to get on everyones nerves. Obviously she wasn't in a good mood. 'No wonder I slept with another woman. Bulma's driving me insane.'Vegeta thought bitterly.  
"Vegeta!"Bulma yelled at the saiyan Prince lounging on the couch in the living room, "why don't you take Trunks to the mall or do something useful with him. You never spend time with him anymore. He's your son for Kami's sake, you two barely know each other."  
"Shut up woman, I'm not in the mood to hear your pointless bickering. I know plenty about the brat."Vegeta snarled back at her.  
"Oh yeah, when's his birthday?"she asked smuggly.  
"I don't have time to play 20 questions. Kakarot and I are going to spar today."he growled. 'Kakarot, get your ass over here to spar before I'm forced to take my brat to some unGodly place.'Vegeta yelled at Goku telepathically. Before Bulma could say anything, Goku appeared instantly on the couch next to Vegeta.  
"Hey Veget, ready to spar?" Goku was extremely happy for some unknown reason. Vegeta simply nodded his head and the two of them teleported out of the house.  
"Damn saiyans!"Bulma said to no one in particular.  
"Trunks, Bra, lets go to the mall."she yelled up the stairs.  
"Can we go get Goten too, please mommy?"Trunks begged his mother with a look that says 'I'm the cutest half-breed in the world.' Unable to resist her adorable son, Bulma agreed to him instantly.  
  
"Why the hell are you so......bubbly?"Vegeta asked Goku in a distasteful tone.  
"ChiChi made me my favorite sandwhich for lunch."he said through a big smile, "yummy! Jam, pickles and mayonnaise."  
"That's very detestable."Vegeta replied as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.   
"Have you told Bulma about that future thing yet?"Goku asked him innocently, wondering if Vegeta had indeed said anything at all.  
"No."he replied quietly, "and I don't plan on telling her either." At that comment, Vegeta started to power up, ripping up shrubs and small trees as he went super saiyan 2. His tail shot straight into the air and turned a brilliant gold as well as his eyebrows and his once midnight black hair. His eyes turned emerald green in a flash. He stood in silence, smirking, waiting for Goku. Goku smiled a bood grin at the short, but lethal saiyan standing across from him. He started his ascent into his super saiyan 2 form. His hair stood straight up into the air and started to shimmer gold a long with his eyebrows. His gentle black eyes turned bright green. He stood straight up and smiled once again. Vegeta stood and stared at Goku awaiting the neverending battle.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Rated R for language and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 5  
  
They stood, face to face, 10 feet apart in the ever-expanding Capsule Corps grounds. In one swift movement Vegeta flew towards his foe. Goku stood his ground, waiting for the onslaught from the Prince of all saiyans. Vegeta raised his fist, seconds away from connecting with Goku's jaw. Just as the blow was about to be made, Golu thought he had cleverly outsmarted Vegeta by ducking. Unfortunately, Vegeta had anticipated this move and kicked Goku hard in the nose, blood flew everywhere as Goku yelled out in pain. His nose obviously broken. Goku fell to his knees, holding his nose in his hands. Vegeta landed lightly in front of him and let out a cruel chuckle.  
"What the hell did you do that for?"Goku yelled angerly. 'I can't believe he actually broke my nose! We're just supposed to be sparring not actually fighting.'he thought indignantly. Vegeta did not reply, but took a battle stance instead. Goku lookled up at him in shock. The look on Vegeta's face was that of frustration and anger.  
"Vegeta what's wrong, please tell me?"Goku requested of whom he thought was his best friend. Again Vegeta never replied. He took off in flight, straight towards Goku. Goku stood, unsure of what to do. 'I could easily overpower him and win this fight, but I might kill him in the process.'he thought sadly. 'What's going on Vegeta, why have you turned on me all of a sudden?' Goku took his own battle stance and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly Vegeta hesitated momentarily before he regained his composure. He phased out and appeared behing Goku, kicking him squarely in the back. As Goku stumbled forward Vegeta grabbed the leg nearest to him and started to spin Goku around. Once he thought that he was going fast enough, Vegeta let go and Goku hit a large tree with such force that it cracked in half and landed in the pool. Goku had flown through the tree and straight into a brick wall that separated Capsule Corps from the neighbors. Slowly, lifting his broken and battered body that was wracked with pain, Goku stood up as far as he could, but started to fall back down when two white gloves grabbed his fighting Gi and slammed him up against the wall.  
"Vegeta."begged Goku, "please tell me what's wrong?"  
"Its all your fault, you asshole. If you didn't interrupt me and Bulma last night, I could have had sex and then I wouldn't be in such a shitty mood. Maybe then I wouldn't be actually thinking of cheating on my mate. Do you understand, you loser? If my marriage fails, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, you bastard. I don't car if you do think of my as your brother. I will kill you!"Vegeta yelled with such anger that he was actually shaking. This was the only time in his entire life, as long as he'd know Vegeta, that Goku was actually afraid of him. Suddenly, Vegeta let go of Goku and slowly backed away.  
"What the hell is wrong with me? After living on this ball of shit for 9 years, you'd think I would know how to handle all these stupid emotions, but I still don't understand them." Slowly Vegeta sank to the ground, so confused that he had no idea what to do. Goku walked otwards him and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Get the fuck away from me, Kakarot! Leave me alone."yelled Vegeta as he shook off Goku's hand and backed away from the only person on Earth he could trust, except for his mate.  
"Let me help you through your inner turmoil. Please, I know I can help you."Goku said, his voice full of concern.  
"You want to help. Fine. I'll take my frustration out on you then, you 3rd class loser."Vegeta yelled ad he shot a ki blast straight at Goku's head. Goku turned to the side just before the blast struck him, it only grazed his shoulder instead. He fell back into the wall, lightly this time. Vegeta jumped forward with a fist full of ki, intending to send Goku to hell. He didn't care if he accidentily killed him, he needed to take his frustration out on someone or something right now. Goku jumped slightly to the side. Vegeta's fist struck the wall instead, exploding it on impact. Goku brought his knee up and ploughed it into Vegeta's stomach. He gasped in pain and doubled over. Goku just stood there with an extremely dad expression on his face.  
"Please Vegeta, I don't want to have to hurt you." Vegeta stood and shook off the pain. He glared at Goku, his eyes burning with anger, pain and confusion.  
"You can't hurt me, I'm the Prince of all saiyans and the strongest fighter in the universe." He dived at Goku and landed a punch to his face. Goku reeled back and stared at Vegeta.  
"Fine then, your Majesty, this ends now!" Goku started to power up again. Vegeta stood there with his mouth hanging open as Goku's already golden hair grew incrediably long, almost down to his feet. Then his eyebrows disappeared and the transformation was complete. Goku had gone super saiyan 3. Immediately Goku flew at Vegeta and decked him so hard in the cheek, that his cheek bone broke and protruded through his skin. Blood flew everywhere. Vegeta was so stunned that he had no time to defend himself from the next attack. Goku was after him within seconds. He punched Vegeta in the jaw, immediately breaking that bone too. Vegeta flew from the force of the blow and fell to the ground in a bone-crushing splat. Goku took no time to stop and relax while Vegeta painfully pulled himself out of his self made crater. Goku was there in less than a second. He reached into the crater and pulled Vegeta out by his tail causing him to scream out in pain and humiliation at his weak appendage. Goku gripped his tail tighter causing him to yell out even more as he slowly lifted him higher into the air. Vegeta dangled upside down from his tail locked tightly in Goku's iron grip. Goku started to swing him around by his tail, which caused Vegeta so much pain that he nearly passed out. He unleashed Vegeta's tail which sent the saiyan flying through the air. He hit the tree that had eariler fallen into the pool, causing even more bones to shatter. He turned back into just a regular saiyan with intense black eyes and black hair like fire as he slipped off the log and into the water itself, tainting it red with his blood. 'I think he's learned his lesson.'Goku thought as he powered down, back into his normal self with his crazy hair style and tamed black eyes. He walked over to the pool and grabbed Vegeta by the shirt, slowly pulling him out while trying not to damage him anymore. As gently as he could, he layed Vegeta on the ground. Goku carefully turned Vegeta over onto his side while gently patting his back as the Prince coughed out a mixture of blood and water. When Vegeta coughed out all he could, Goku slowly turned him onto his back once again. He looked down on Vegeta with an apologetic smile. Vegeta in turn looked up at him with eyes full of emotion.  
"Kakarot."Vegeta said weakly just before he fell unconcious, "I'm sorry."  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Summary: rated PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, blah blah blah.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 6  
  
Bulma unpacked the air car by herself since Trunks, Goten and Bra ran inside to see their fathers and to get a snack. She had just slammed the trunk closed when she heard a sream. It sounded like Bra. Bulma dropped everything on the front lawn and ran up to the house. She burst through the front door so fast that she almost took it off the hinges. The site before her looked like a scene from a horror movie. The back door was wide open, the backyard appeared trashed, and there was a trail of blood on the floor leading from the back door to the medic room. She turned back to the kids. Bra was crying while Trunks steered her away from the scene, trying to comfort her. Goten just stood there looking at the blood.  
"Trunks I want you to see what happened in the backyard. Goten take Bra up to her room and keep her there no matter what. OK?"Bulma said with authority. Trunks headed tot he back door, floating over the blood. Goten picked Bra up in his arms and flew over the blood and up the stairs to her room.  
"Wow! The backyard looks like a war zone."Trunks yelled over to his mother. Bulma ran over and stepped through the door. She gasped. Trees, shrubs, bushes, flowers and even grass where uprooted throughout the entire yard.  
"Damn saiyans."she said angerly, "I'll kill them both for this." Bulma and Trunks walked towards the medic room when Goku came tearing around the corner, blood all over his Gi. Bulma studied him, he had many cuts and bruises all over his body, and a slightly swollen broken nose, but they weren't serious wounds. 'So where the hell did all this blood come from?'she thought curiously.   
"Hey Bulma, where do you keep your senzu beans?"asked Goku while scratching the back of his head.  
"They're in the top cupboard on the 3rd shelf. Why? What happened?"she asked as they entered the medic room. As soon as she layed her eyes upon Vegeta's broken and bloody body, she fainted.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma, wake up Bulma." Goku said quietly as he lightly slapped her face. Bulma slowly woke up, starring into the goofy face of Goku. She gasped and drew back startled at the sudden appearence of Goku right in her face. Suddenly she remembered Vegeta and sat straight up, knocking Goku back into the couch beside her.  
"Vegeta."she said quietly. She was about to say more, but Goku interrupted.  
"He's ok Bulma."he said in a hushed voice. He turned his head and Bulma followed his eyes with her own to Trunks who was standing beside Vegeta's bed. Concern lining his face.  
"We gave him a senzu bean, but I think that he's in a coma."Goku said really quietly, almost undetectable by human ears. Bulma gasped. 'How could he be in a coma? We're supposed to go out in 2 days for dinner. It took me months to get these reservations. I can't believe this. How could he do this to me?'Bulma thought as she stared at the still form of her one and only true love. She started to cry. Bulma ran out of the medic room and straight to her room. She collasped onto Vegeta's side of the bed and started to sob uncontrollably, her tears soaking his pillow. 'How could you be so selfish Vegeta.'she thought bitterly, 'I thought you changed?'  
  
Two days had slowly passed for the residents of Capsule Corps. Everyone had already forgotten about Bra's nightmare, except Vegeta. He was still in a coma and Bulma was so depressed that she wouldn't leave her room. Trunks and Bra ended up taking care of their parents.  
"Hey Bra."said Trunks as he walked down the stairs with a lunch tray, "since I checked on mom today, you have to check on dad, alright?"  
"Ok Trunks."Bra agreed as she skipped down the hall towards the medic room. She opened the door and expected to see her fater lying in bed, except he was no where to be found. She ran out of the room.  
"Trunks!"she yelled as she entered the kitchen, startling her older brother, "Daddy's gone!"  
"What do you mean he's gone, where'd he go?" From upstairs, they heard the toilet flush in the main bathroom. Vegeta unexpectedly emerged in only a pair of black silk boxers.   
"Daddy!"yelled Bra as she ran up and hugged him. Vegeta returned the hug to his daughter and ruffled his son's hair as he came up after Bra.  
"Father, I'm glad your alright."said Trunks happily.  
"Of course I'm alright, I'm a saiyan."he chuckled.  
  
Bulma awoke with a start, still laying in the exact same spot as 2 days before. 'I could've sworn I heard Vegeta downstairs.'she thought. She listened more intently, straining her ears until he heard him laugh. She ran to the door, threw it open and ran towards his voice. She stopped when she saw him. He looked up at her and smirked. Slowly she made her way over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Then using all the strength she could muster up, she slapped him for all its worth.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Pushes past Rated R just a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ which is really a shame.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 7  
  
Vegeta stumbled back slightly, he was not expecting that. Bulma looked at the shock on his face and the pain in his eyes. She hurt him,she actually hurt him physically and she didn't pull on his tail. She soon started crying and launched herself into his arms and held him tightly, as if she'd never see him again. Vegeta was extremely confused at Bulma's actions. First she hits him, then she cries and now she's hugging him. He sighed. 'I'll never understand humans or their emotions.' Bulma pulled back enough so that she could look into his face. His eyes danced with utter confusion while Bulma's eyes sparkled with tears.  
"I'm sorry."she said as she stared into his alluring eyes.  
"No your not."he replied while gently stroking her back, "you put a lot of power into that slap."  
"I was scared."she said sheepishly, "I thought that you would sleep through tonight. I was mad that you had to go and hurt yourself and slip into a coma. Really, I'm sorry." Vegeta was going to apologize for making her worry about him, he knew she'd been planning this night for awhile and that it would be special, but Trunks spoke up.  
"Can Goten sleep over tonight?"  
"Sure, now why don't you and your sister go and play. Mommy and daddy have some things to discuss." She smirked seductively at her saiyan Prince. He smirked back to her, picked her up and headed to their bedroom. He closed the door with his hip and place Bulma on the bed. He layed on top of her, kissing her passionately while trying to rid her of her annoying clothes. Finally, he growled in frustration and ripped her clothes off. Bulma gasped against his lips. 'He hasn't been this aggressive for awhile.'she thought while her hands found his boxers and slid them off. Both were getting desparate and impatient for some sex, so they looked each other in the eyes and with only a nod, agreed to just get on with it right now, they can fondle and caress each other later, they can always find the time for that. Bulma grabbed him around the waist, his tail wrapped around her wrists, binding her there. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and hastily parted her legs with his own. In one swift movement he entered her. Bulma gasped and clutched at him. He only managed one hard thrust when someone knocked on the door.  
"Bulma."the weary voice said, "can we talk?"  
  
Vegeta growled in frustation, extremely angry. He disconnected himself from Bulma and went to the door.  
"Vegeta, no!"yelled Bulma, but it was too late. Vegeta threw the door open wide and stood in front of a startled ChiChi. ChiChi never expected Vegeta to open the door, especially naked. She started to blush feriously as her eyes travelled down his body. 'He looks a little angry, he has such a nice chest, so muscular, what a tiny waist and oh good Kami, look at the size of him, he's huge! I think I'm gonna faint.' With every thought she blushed even more. Her eyes were glued to his manhood until Vegeta put his hand under her chin and lifted it up until their eyes were level. Vegeta's eyes looked extremely dark to ChiChi, no love, just hate.  
"What do you want, you interrupted me?"he asked harshly.  
"I can, umm, see that."ChiChi blushed again, "Where's Bulma?" As if on cue, Bulma in her robe, came around the corner with a pair of Vegeta's pants. She threw them at him and pushed ChiChi out the door along with herself, enclosing Vegeta in the bedroom. Bulma looked at ChiChi, who was still blushing.  
"What are you doing here ChiChi?"  
"I came to, umm, drop Goten off and to see, umm, how you were doing."she answered absent-mindedly.  
"As you can see, I'm doing quite fine. Thanks for the concern thought, I really appreciate it. See ya later."Bulma said as she pushed her long time friend hastily out the front door.  
  
Vegeta slowly put on his pants and proceeded to sit on the edge of his bed, trying to understand what was happening. 'Apparently, I'm just not meant to have sex this week........with Bulma, no, someone else........maybe.'he thought as a deep scowl appeared on his face, 'I don't want to cheat on Bulma, but I guess I have no choice, Bardock said that we can't change our future. I might be able to change it a little, hopefully enough to keep me from doing something I might regret, but how?' Frustrated, Vegeta let out a huge sigh and fell back on the bed.  
  
Bulma made her way upstairs. 'Me and Vegeta can finally finish what we started.'she thought as she neared the bedroom. Slowly she opened the door and walked in. Vegeta lay on the bed on his back with his eyes closed and apparently he didn't sense her. 'Too bad he put his pants on.'she thought dirtily. She jumped on top of him, causing him to grunt and partially sit up. Bulma pushed him back down and shook her head. 'No way.' She slowly started to place kisses all over his upper body. When she got to his pants, she swiftly removed them. She was about to lick and suck his length when the alarm on her alarm clock went off. Vegeta growled and fired a ki blast at it, instantly disintegrating it. He turned back to Bulma.  
"Continue." Bulma checked her watch. It was 5:13pm.  
"I'd love to, but its time to get ready to go out for dinner."  
"You're joking."he said, not the slightest bit amused.  
"Nope, sorry, now get changed."  
  
One hour later, Bulma walked down the stairs quickly and headed to the living room. Vegeta was already down there, having finished changing 30 minutes ago. He sat on the couch, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knitted tightly together in frustration, an extremely deep scowl on his face. He looked rather nervous about something, but Bulma just shrugged it off. She stood in front of him and when he made no move at all, she whistled. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, he looked at Bulma from head to toe with his mouth hanging open. She looked stunning standing there in a very tight, flowing, light blue silk dress. It had a low neck line, spaggetti straps and a slit that went mid-thigh. It clung to every curve of her body. Slowly she leaned forward and closed his mouth with one finger.  
"You look beautiful."he finally said. He wanted to take her right then and there. He slowly got up when she stepped back, allowing him to move. She gasped, her voice caught in her throat. He was wearing black dress pants, a while tank top with a long sleeve, unbuttoned black shirt over top that was tucked in. His tail was wrapped around his waist, hiding his belt. 'Good Kami, he looks sexy in black.'she thought as she looked up and down his entire body.  
"You're so handsome.'she said at last, "we should dress you up more often."  
"Hmph"he replied. Suddenly Trunks and Goten came running through the house to throw open the front door.  
"Didn't you hear the doorbell?"Goten started to ask Bulma and Vegeta, but stopped when he saw them just staring at each other. He shrugged and went to the door.  
"Hi Videl."the boys said in unison.  
"Hi Trunks, Goten."she said as he rubbed both of the boys on the head. She looked down on them in their pajamas and smiled. 'How cute!'she thought. Trunks and Goten each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into the living room.  
"Wow!"said Videl startling Bulma and Vegeta, "you guys look great. What's the special occasion?" She stared at them in awe.  
"Nothing. Just dinner. We barely ever go out, so we just thought that we should take some much needed time alone together."Bulma replied as she grabbed Vegeta's hand and headed toward the door. As Vegeta passed by Videl, they looked each other in the eye. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but only seconds had passed. Vegeta headed out the door.  
"Bye."said Bulma half way out the door.  
"Have fun."replied Videl as the door clicked closed. Bulma and Vegeta were in for one hell of a night, their relationship being put to the ultimate test.  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Rated R  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 8  
  
Dinner went by smoothly, but too quickly for both Bulma and Vegeta. They were enjoying spending time alone which they barely ever did, what with having and 8 year old son and a 4 year old daughter. Bulma had toldVegeta many times that she was having so much fun and that they should do this more often. Vegeta almost admitted to her that he was actually having a good time, but quickly decided against telling her. Why, even he didn't know. He thought it would be best to just keep it o himself. Too soon, however, they departed the restaurant and headed home. In no time, they were about to step through the front door of Capsule Corps. Bulma was about to unlock the door, the key was being pushed into the lock, but Vegeta stopped her. Her pulled her hand away from the door, spun her around to face him and hugged her fiercely.  
  
Nearby, behind a large tree, a figure crouched in the darkness, not wanting to be seen, his ki pushed extremely low. He had been keeping tabs on Vegeta's ki all night, hoping to be able to jump in if something went wrong. He knew that Vegeta's ki tended to flare uncontrollably when he was in pleasure. The mysterious figure had woken up in the middle of the night several times over the years to Vegeta's ki signature flaring wildly, even over great distances. He was used to it by now, Vegeta had even learned ot try and control it, not wanting to accidently hurt Bulma. The figure watched the unsuspecting couple as he pndered what to do. 'As soon as Vegeta leaves, I'll go talk to Bulma, then hopefully I'll be able to have enough time to stop Vegeta. They're my best friends, I can't let this happen, I must change the future!' Time was running out.  
  
Slowly Vegeta pulled Bulma away, just far enough so he could look her in the eyes, they were full of curiousity.  
"I love you."he said quietly. Bulma smiled a bright, loving smile. She was about to kiss him, but he shook his head, he had more to say.  
"No matter what happens."he said nervously, "I'll always love you." Tears began to well up in Bulma's eyes. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her hungerly, her tears sparkled as they ran down her cheeks. After several moments, they broke apart and Vegeta gently wiped Bulma's face clear of any tears. When they finally entered the house, Videl jumped from the couch in surprise, accidently shutting off the TV. She was totally entrance with an old romance movie, that she didn't realize they were home.  
"Hi."she said in a startled tone, "did you have a good time?"  
"It was wonderful."Bulma said in a dream-like voice. In a more normal voice, she continued.  
"What were you watching?"  
"Oh."Videl started, "just some old romance movie. I was so into it that I was startled when you came in and accidently turned it off."  
"Oh."Bulma laught slightly, "we brought back some leftovers, do you want any?"  
"Sure"said Videl as she and Bulma went into the kichen while Vegeta collasped on the couch. Once Videl had started eating, Bulma headed to the kitchen entrance.   
"I'm going to change."she announced. Videl would have replied, but her mouth was full of food. Bulma came back several minutes later in some pants and a long-sleeved shirt. She was about to go back intothe kitchen when Videl came out.  
"Thanks for dinner Bulma, it was delicious."she said politely.  
"No problem , thanks for watching the kids."answered Bulma.  
  
Vegeta got up off the couch and leened against the wall. 'This is how Bra's dream started. This is happening too fast, I don't have time to prepare myself.'  
  
"Bra was pretty tired, so she went to bed quite early, but Trunks and Goten had a lot of energy so we had fun."Videl laughed lightly as she made her way to the door.  
  
'Think Vegeta, you can't let this happen.'  
  
"See you guys later."she said while she walked towards her car.  
  
'I have to do something, anything!'he thought frantically.  
  
"Bye." Bulma slowly closed the front door and turned to face Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall with a scowl plastered on his face. Bulma gave him a seductive looking smirk anyway as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He frowned at her.   
"I'm not in the mood."he stated gruffly. Bulma only smiled as she gently stroked his tail with one hand while the other slid around to his crotch and started to caress him. He growled and pulled away.  
"I said I wasn't in the mood."he stated angerly. Bulma glared at him and was about to yell when a knock at the door stopped her. Bulma turned away and went to answer it.  
"Oh Videl."she said in surprise, is something wrong?"  
"Umm, my car won't start."she said sheepishly.  
"Oh well, Vegeta will fly you home then."Bulma said as she smirked evilly at her Prince, completely forgetting she was mad at him. She loved to make him mad. 'He looks really cute when he's frustrated.'she thought.  
"No. Absolutely not. Why can't she walk or fly herself home?"Vegeta half yelled. 'Shit, this isn't working.'  
"Umm."interrupted Videl, "I can't fly."  
"I don't care. That's your problem."Vegeta replied with a glare.  
"Vegeta, what if something happens to her?"Bulma said in a more than angry tone.   
"Oh well, she's not my responsibility."answered Vegeta calmly. 'I'll have to try something else.'  
"Fly her home right now or no sex for 2 weeks."yelled Bulma as she pushed her disobediant husband over to Videl and the door.  
"Hmph, whatever."growled an angry Vegeta. He roughly grabbed Videl around the waist with both arms and quickly flew throught the door.  
  
As he watched Vegeta fly away with Videl in his arms, the figure ran to the front door and burst in, taking Bulma by surprise.  
"Goku!"she yelled in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't have a lot of time to explain, Vegeta flies fast."  
"Vegeta? What are you taking about?"she asked.  
"Sit down."Goku said as he led her to the couch where they both proceeded to sit. Bulma was going to ask something when Goku interrupted.  
"Don't say anything yet, just listen, please." Slowly Bulma nodded her head and Goku began to explain things.  
"Do you remember that nightmare that Bra had a few days ago? You know, the one about Vegeta and Videl sleeping together...." Bulma's eyes widened, "......in the forest."continued Goku. Bulma nodded her head, unable to reply.  
"Right, well, Vegeta told me that it wasn't just a dream, but a vision of the future."  
"What? That's ridiculous! How would Vegeta know something like that?"she screamed in frustration.  
"Because."said Goku seriously, "Vegeta knew my father.......my father could see into the future." For some strange reason, Bulma believed him. From the look on his face, he was dead serious. She paled, her eyes grew wider.  
"I....just sent...."she couldn't continue.  
"Vegeta and Videl into the forest."Goku finished for her.  
"Why did he go if he knew this was going to really happen? Why didn't you stop him?"she sobbed.  
"Vegeta told me that my father said......we can't change the future....."he looked her straight in the eyes, "....no matter what we do."  
  
They flew swiftly and silently. 'How can I let her push me around like that, have I grown that weak? Stupid human emotions. I'll just remind her later that I'm the one with all the control. I just don't understand these emotions. Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? I have to find some way to stop myself from sleeping with this other woman in my arms. I'm such an idiot!'though Vegeta angerly. A few minutes after take off, Videl looked up into Vegeta's face. 'He looks confused.'she thought. While looking into his face, a dozen thoughts raced through her mind. 'I love flying with him, he's so sexy, I wish I could have his arms around me more often, he looks so cute when he's confused, such soulful eyes, his lips look soft, so powerful, I even love his attitude, this crush has gone to far.' After so many minutes of silence, Videl had to say something.  
"Vegeta, can we land?"   
"What for?"he growled at her, confusion shinning in his eyes. 'I must happen when we're on the ground. That's where I'll put a stop to this.'  
"I want to walk for a bit, please?"she said as nicely as she could. 'I don't want to ruin this vulnerable state of his. Come on Videl, make your move, you can do it.'she thought as they slowly descended to the ground.  
  
"There must be something you can do, please Goku?"Bulma begged her oldest friend.  
"I have a plan, but since I can't sense his ki right now, I'll, umm, have to wait until they, umm, get started."  
"What?"yelled Bulma through her sobs.  
"Don't worry, I'll stop them."Goku re-assured Bulma who fell back into the couch crying. 'Great.'she thought sadly, 'there goes my 7 year marriage.'  
  
When they finally landed and Vegeta had released her from his strong hold, Videl turned around and faced a very confused Vegeta. He had no idea what to do or say. 'I have to stop this now.' Slowly she inched closer to him. He stayed still, staring at her in silence. 'Move, dumbass.' They were inches apart, almost touching. Slowly, trying not to startle him, Videl reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as she slowly traced his jaw line with her hand until it reached his chin. 'Shit pull away now.' She then cupped his chin in her hand and slowly brought his face closer until their lips met. 'Damn it! I have to pull away now, but somehow I can't. I can't believe my body would betray me at a time like this.' At first Vegeta was too confused to react to her, but his instincts soon kicked in and he kissed her back.  
  
He felt Vegeta's ki escalate.  
"That's my cue."Goku said as he instantly transmitted himself to Vegeta's side. Bulma only stared at where Goku had just been, completely shocked.  
  
He had indeed appeared right at Vegeta's side. The saiyan Prince was locked in a tight embrace with Gohan's wife. Goku reacted instantly. He grabbed Vegeta's shirt collar, yanked him away from Videl and punched him as hard as he could without transforming or powering up. Goku's punch was so hard that it left a cut in Vegeta's cheek. The force knocked Vegeta onto his ass. He looked up at Goku in shock.  
"Goku!"screamed an extremely surprise Videl. Goku grabbed her arm, preventing her from trying to escape. He looked down at Vegeta and said one simple word.  
"Leave." The saiyan Prince got up and brushed himself off quickly. He smirked at the other saiyan he now considered a friend instead of just an ally. His body erupted with blue light as he hurridly took to the sky, to his home, to his mate.   



	9. Default Chapter Title

Summary: NC-17, LEMON  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, look at that, even after 9 chapters I still don't own DBZ, what a surprise.  
  
Bra's Premonition  
Chapter 9  
  
  
As blood trickled down his cheek, Vegeta wiped it away in annoyance. He was almost there, he could almost make out the top of Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma layed on the couch sobbing, awaiting the arrival of her Prince, her husband, her only love. She knew Goku would stop him, she had complete faith in him, she trusted him.  
  
Silently and quickly he landed on the door step and burst through the door, knocking it off of one hinge.  
"Bulma!"he screamed  
  
Bulma never heard anything, for her uncontrollable sobbing was louder than her husband. Suddenly she felt the familiar presence of Vegeta, but was too depressed to move.  
  
He heard her pathetic cries from the couch and swiftly made his way over to her, wanting to comfort her. He peered over the back of the couch. Bulma was laying on her back, crying, her hands covering her face. He put one hand on the back of the couch and vaulted over it, landing lightly on her stomach.  
  
Bulma screamed as something light suddenly landed on her stomach. A soft hand covered her mouth, silencing her. Slowly she opened her eyes. The handsome face of her Prince peered down at her and smirked. Bulma removed his hand from her mouth and firmly held it to her heart. Her other hand reached up and gently touched his face, making sure he was really there, sitting on her, smirking down at her. His eyes shinning with love. She was on the verge of tears again. 'I can't believe Goku returned my Prince to me.' Slowly the tears made their journey down her cheeks. Gently, Vegeta brushed them away.  
"Your really here. I can't believe it."she cried as she jumped forward into his arms. He smirked down at her and gently stroked her hair, his tail wrapped around her.  
"Did you...."she tried to ask.  
"No."he replied quietly. 'Thanks Kakarot.'he thought to his saiyan friend. 'No problem bro.'the reply came with a chuckle.  
"What's going on down here?"yelled Trunks as he dashed into the living room in his penguin pajamas. Goten, in his bunny pajamas, stumbled up behind his best friend, continuously rubbing his eyes.  
"Nothing Trunks. You and Goten go back to sleep."Bulma replied quietly as she looked towards them.  
"But mom, you're crying is everything ok? You and dad didn't have another fight did you?"he questioned as he inched closer.  
"Everythings all right now."she replied looking Vegeta right in the eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek once again.  
"But..."Trunks started.  
"Get to bed right now or I'll blast you both."Vegeta yelled suddenly, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Trunks turned away and grabbed the collar of Goten's pajamas, pulling the yawning boy back upstairs.  
"No more interruptions."Vegeta stated as he gently picked Bulma up in his arms. When they reached their bedroom door, Vegeta silently kicked it open with his foot and then proceeded to close it with his hip.  
"Wait."said Bulma as the door clicked closed. She bent down from his arms and clicked the lock, locking the door.  
"No more interruptions."she repeated his previous words. He walked over to the bed and placed her on it. He was about to lay on top of her.  
"Wait."she said again. Vegeta only sighed. She glanced towards the balcony doors. Vegeta nodded his head and got up. Once the balcony doors were locked as well as the curtains closed, he was finally able to lay on her, his tail wrapped around her waist instantly. Bulma swiftly removed his belt while he kissed her with hungry passion. Their tongues fought for control over the other. He brought his hands up and ripped off her shirt. She giggled against his lips. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it along with his tank top. Vegeta quickly tore her pants off while Bulma slowly took his pants off, torturing him. Once both were finally naked they let their hands roam all over each others bodies while Vegeta started to kiss her and lick her neck. Bulma had begun to lick and suck on his ear causing Vegeta to gasp in pleasure. Her hands traced down his back and slowly trying to remember every line, the feel of his muscles as his own hands travelled down her body in an erotic fashion. When she reashed his tail, she gently pinched it causing Vegeta to yelp in surprise. She started to caress it, wanting to hear him purr. His hands slid to her breasts and firmly squeezed them. Bulma gasped as he gently pinched her nipples. Suddenly he bit into her neck and was surprised when she bit his neck in return. Both gasped at the intense sensations running throught their bodies. Bulma removed one of her hands from his tail and started to caress and pinch his length, getting a rather loud grunt from Vegeta. Slowly his hands travelled to her womanhood and started to stroke her gently causing Bulma to grip his tail tightly. He let out a yell, but was muffled when Bulma placed her mouth over his. She pulled away and they looked each other in the eyes. Vegeta's eyes were filled with passion while Bulma's were filled with pleasure. They braced themselves, ready to begin an intense journey through nothing but passion. Bulma gripped him around the shoulders tightly. He grabbed her waist, his tail circled around it as well. He the parted her legs with his and in one, quick, pleasurable thrust, he entered her. They bothe gasped. He starte thrusting slowly, wanting to savor the moment, but Bulma whimmpered, wanting him to go faster and harder. She place her legs around his wais, letting him fill her completely. He pushed harder and harder getting slighly carried away until Bulma dug her fingers into back, drawing blook. He slowed and eased up a little until he felt her reach her climax. With one last hard thrust, he sent her over the edge, following close behind her, releasing himself in her, making Bulma shaked beneath him. They both layed there panting incrediably hard. Vegeta rolled both of them onto their sides, facing each other, so he wouldn't crush her body. He was sitll inside of her. After several moments they finally opened their eyes, staring at each other once again.Slowly she turned both of them over so she was on top of him this time. She sat up a bit and place both hands on his waist. His hands and tail were still on her own waist. Slowly she started to move up and down on him. She observed him close his eyes in pleasure before her own closed. Soon she wend harder and faster causing herself to get caught up in it and dug her fingers into the soft skin around his waist, leaving long cuts. Vegeta soon felt Bulma almost reach her climax so he grabbed her shoulders and in one swift move, placed her on her back with him on top once again and continued where she had left off. He thrusted hard until she went over the edge several times, then slowed until he had reached his own, freeing himself in her as she trembled with pleasure. Slowly he pulled out of her and collasped onto the bed beside her. Bulma pulled her Prince close, never wanting to let him go. He wrapped one arm around her waist and since he was on his stomach with Bulma on her back, his other hand was forced to go under his pillow. His tail wrapped around her thigh as he placed one leg inbetween hers. He then placed his head in the crock of her neck and place a gentle kiss there. One of her hands stroked his arm that lay across her. The other was wrapped around his back. She sighed happily as she layed her head upon his own.  
  
When he finally felt Vegeta's ki stabalize, Goku smiled and headed home. His job was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
